The Closet
by LittleMissMorbid
Summary: Then the door slammed. And the lock clicked. “Emily! Get me out of here right now!” Semily, Dasey.


"Well, that was a waste of eleven bucks," Derek commented flatly, leading the three other teenagers out of the theatre. Both Emily and Sheldon vehemently agreed, and the only person who seemed to contradict these opinions was the very pale, clearly shaken brunette who lingered behind the others.

Derek noticed this, and with a smirk, said, "Aw, Case, what's the matter? Did that mean little doggy _scare _you?"

Casey sniffed at him indignantly, standing up straighter, her eyes flashing with contempt and a challenge, "Number one, _Der_, they were werewolves, and number two, I was not scared. I was simply mulling over the plot and its striking similarities to Frankenstein—Shelley's version Derek, not some comic book."

Derek smirked again. "Whatever you say, Spacey."

"I was not scared!" Casey snapped.

"Guys, do you _have _to get into an argument every time we spend time together?" Emily whined.

"We're not arguing," Casey said lamely, "I'm simply telling Derek he's _wrong_."

"I want some M&M's," Sheldon chimed in, causing the other three teens to look at him in bewilderment. "Well, I do." Sheldon responded.

Casey opened her mouth, whatever verbal barrage she had cooked up clearly aimed toward Derek, and Emily cut her off. "Look guys! A photo booth! Sheldon, you wanna get some pictures?"

"What about the M&M's?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"We'll get some freakin' M&M's later, just for you, Sheldon, okay?" And with that promise, she dragged the boy to the booth, the curtain clearly symbolizing an annoyance with the stepsiblings that were left behind.

"Now Em's mad at me," Casey complained, "You're such a jerk, Derek."

"It's not my fault you're a wuss," he commented, distracted by a leggy blond who was flashing coy looks his way.

Em, exiting the booth with a wide smile, became dejected as she saw both Derek and Casey heatedly sniping at each other again.

"That's it, Sheldon!" she said, sighing.

"What? Did you find some M&M's?"

She swatted him, and he whined. "No! We need to get those two together."

He blinked at her. "But they live together. And don't they hate each other?"

Emily stared at her boyfriend patiently. "That's the cover, sweetheart. They're crazy for each other! Look at them! Sexual tension, much?"

"Wait," Sheldon said, confused, "They want to have sex?"

"Just follow my lead, Sheldon," Emily said, sighing.

"Hey, Case?" Emily said loudly, snapping the two out of their heated argument, "Let's head to your place. Sheldon wants to play a game."

"I do?" Sheldon said. She hit him.

"Uhm, Em, You know our parents said we had to stay out till they got home. Don't you remember the babysitting disaster? It's why there's no one home, and it's why we're kicked out of our own home," Casey said, leering at Derek, "since _someone _can't be trusted."

"They won't mind." Emily said simply, and grabbed Casey's arm, dragging them to the shadowed Prince in the parking lot.

Derek frowned. "Sheldon, what's up? Seriously."

"Seriously?" Sheldon said dumbly, a wide smile on his face. "I have no idea."

"Fine," Derek grumbled, heading out the door. Sheldon beamed behind him, clearly proud that he had thrown Derek off. Maybe Emily would get him his M&M's soon.

The ride home consisted of Emily telling Casey to get over her parent's rules, and Derek shouting at the two females to shut up, and Sheldon, who uncharacteristically stayed silent.

_I wonder if she'll get me the jumbo bag of M&M's. _He thought.

When the four teens reached the house, Emily bounded out of the car and up the steps quickly, seemingly excited—too excited, really—to enter.

"Your best friend is a freak," Derek muttered to Casey, "Although you're one too—I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Casey scoffed, sauntering away from him.

They entered the house, and Emily smiled to herself before conducting the next part of her plan.

"Hey, Casey? Let's go to the games closet and you can help me pick something out."

"Great," Derek stated wryly, "This is possibly the _lamest _way to spend a Saturday night."

Casey ignored him and followed her friend.

The brunette entered first, turning on the light. "So what are you thinking of—"

Then the door slammed. And the lock clicked. "_Emily! Get me out of here _right _now!"_

"Sorry!" Emily said in a sing-songy voice, and bounded down the stairs, plastering a worried look on her face.

"Derek, the door locked and I can't get it open!" she said hysterically, tears brimming.

"Okay, okay! Just stay here."

He shuddered, and headed to the closet. Emily silently followed him.

"Figures," Derek mumbled, "She couldn't even figure out the lock on the door,"

Casey stood fuming in front of him.

"I'm going to kill Emily, she locked me in here!"

"Wha—"

Emily, ramming her shoulder into his back, shoved him inside and locked the door, smirking at a job well done.

The two teens screamed and bellowed and threatened terrible things. Emily didn't budge.

"You're staying in there until you to admit to what's up!" Emily said, and headed down the stairs.

"You locked them in the closet, Em?"

"Yes, Sheldon."

"Are you sure they won't kill each other?"

"Pretty sure."

Meanwhile, back in the dimly lit closet, Casey growled. "I can't _believe _Em!"

"Casey, shut up," Derek said wryly.

"No! I will _not _shut up! This is _so _against the…the…Best Friend Code!"

"Best friends have a code?"

"If _males _can have one, then yes," Casey said, scoffing at him.

They shifted until they faced each other, too close for comfort. "Ugh, I can't believe I have to waste _my _Saturday night with _you._"

"Feelin's mutual, Princess."

"Don't call me that!"

"If it pisses you off, I will."

"Fine. It doesn't. It doesn't bother me one bit."

"Fine. _Princess._"

"_Der-ek!"_

He smirked.

Casey changed the subject. "What did Em mean by 'admitting what's up', anyway?"

"You're the one with the freaky best friend. Shouldn't _you _know?"

"Maybe she wants us to stop fighting. Like everyone else."

"I don't like you. We're always going to fight if we don't like each other. People are obviously stupid."

Casey softened. "Do I really bug you that much?"

Derek rubbed his neck, shifting his eyes from hers. "Uh. Yeah. Don't I?"

Her voice was hard. "Of course."

"You're the super keener who cares way too much about being conservative."

"And you're the jerky slacker who cares way too much about yourself,"

"We're doomed."

He dropped his hand down from his neck, and it brushed against hers. She jerked away, stifling the shiver that ran down her spine.

There was an awkward silence, and as they shifted, the floorboards creaked loudly.

"You don't bug me all the time. Just when you're being a jerk and selfish and stupid."

"Gee, thanks."

She looked at him. He sighed, surrendering.

"You don't bug me at all." He admitted quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Wh-what?" She choked out.

"Nothing, Case." He said, shaking his head.

"No, Derek. Come on. Tell me! I don't bug you? What…What _do _you think of me?"

"I think…" he sighed, "I think you can be pretty cool. And…fun, even."

"R-really?"

"What, has nobody told you that before?"

"Honestly? No." she paused, picking at her nails. "I think you can be really nice, Derek. And…I really like your company when you're that way. You say I worry about what others think of me, but you do too, Derek."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I wonder how long we're going to be here." Casey sighed.

"Probably all night."

A bubble of anxiety welled up in Casey's stomach. "Can I admit something? And trust you won't use it against me? Of course, that's stupid…you will, won't you?"

"I'm not _that _bad, am I?"

"Sometimes," she said quietly.

"Okay, I promise I won't use it against you."

"It's embarrassing." She said.

"It's not like you're going to admit some undying love for me, Case. Come on."

"I…care about your opinion of me."

He looked at her, surprised. _"Why?"_

Casey shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure."

Somehow in the intimacy of their conversation, Casey had gotten closet to him; their hands were touching.

"I kind of care what you think of me too." Derek admitted grudgingly.

"So we don't hate each other?"

Derek mused. "No. But don't think you're getting out of my pranks or anything, Spacey."

Casey ignored this. "If we don't hate each other, that what do we…feel?"

"I am not getting tied up in _this _conversation." Derek said.

"I want to know, Derek!"

"Fine. We like each other. Living together isn't as sucky as it first was. I am not going to be your buddy or anything."

"You don't think of me as a sister," Casey said darkly, "So that prerequisite of _liking_ me isn't there."

He looked at her, his lips set in a firm line. He was towering over her. "I _said _I didn't want to talk about it."

She stood on her tiptoes and sneered at him, her stomach against his. "You're such a bitch sometimes." He said thickly.

Before she could retaliate, his arms snaked around her. He smirked at the surprise in her eyes.

He leaned closer to her, close enough to make her breath quicken. When he spoke he could feel slight contact of his lips with hers.

"Princess," he said huskily, "Why _would _I ever think of you as a sister?"

He kept his head there, his lips close to hers, waiting for her to close the tiny gap between them.

Part of her wanted to squirm away. Part of her wanted to kiss him. Assailed by contradicting thoughts, Casey stood frozen.

"Don't think." Derek said.

She kissed him, and with a rare moment of aggression, pulled him closer, her nails digging into his back.

Sheldon was sitting on the couch. Emily cocked her head, waiting for a sound. Any sound.

"Pretty quiet up there."

"Should we call the cops?"

"Hush, Sheldon."

Emily snuck up the stairs, and unlocked the door, waiting for the two teens to emerge bloody and maimed.

Casey pulled back. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"It's just the lock."

They both paused.

"My room?" Derek whispered with a suggestive smile.

Emily was not at all prepared for the blur of colors that exited the closet, and then the sudden slam of Derek's door—and only Derek's.

Emily smirked.

"Come on, Sheldon," She said, pulling her jacket on. "Let's get those M&M's."

"What about Derek and Casey?"

"They're a little busy now."

"Oh." He looked at her, a little smile on his face that made him look boyish.

Her eyes twinkled. "Climb up the tree into my room, silly."

Sheldon smiled. "You're better than M&M's, Emily."


End file.
